Don't Go
by FutureAuthoress13
Summary: OneShot: What if Ginny had seen Harry right before he went to die at the end of the seventh book?  I promise the story is better than the summary


**A/N: So this just randomly came to me just now. You how a story just comes to you and won't leave until you write it down. That's what this was. Pretty much it's a situation where…you know I always was rather bothered by the fact that Ginny and Harry never really got to have a moment together before Harry goes to meet his 'death' at the end of the seventh book. It was just one of those things that just kind of set with me in the back of my mind. So here is how if they had gotten a moment right before he leaves…this is how I think it would've gone. Enjoy!**

**(BTW: the song that kind of lead me to this story was Chapter 34 by The Butterbeer Experience go listen to it…it's really good…sad but in a good way)**

….

NoPov

Harry now knew what he must do. Weirdly enough he wasn't scared. He was finally going to be with his parents, and he'd get to see Sirius again along with everyone that had been lost in this treacherous war. With that, Harry turned to leave and meet his fate.

Harry started as he looked towards the doorway. For standing there was none other than Ginny Weasley. Harry smiled slightly at the sight of her.

"What are you doing here?" He whispered quietly.

"Looking for you." Ginny answered. "Everyone is."

"Why? Shouldn't you be getting somewhere safe?" Harry asked worriedly as he looked at anything but her. "At least…while you still can."

"I'm not going anywhere." She stated strongly. "I'm not leaving until this is all over."

"I promise this will all be over very soon."

"How can you know that?" Ginny walked towards him, but stopped as he looked up. "Do you know something that the rest of us don't?"

"I know how to defeat him." Harry walked abruptly towards her and grasped her shoulders comfortingly. "When all this is over, he'll be gone…for good this time."

She looked into his eyes, and after seeing no sense of doubt, sighed with relief. Ginny pulled herself into his embrace. She smiled as she spoke.

"Then we can finally move on with our lives. We can finally be together with noting standing in our way."

Ginny felt his body tense, but it was his silence. His lack of assuring her that she was right scared her more than anything at that moment.

"Right?" Her voice had lost the happiness it had embodied only moments before, and now trembled with fear.

Harry turned away her away from him, and started towards the door. A quiet voice halted him in his path.

"Harry?"

"You should get back to the others…to safety." He said hurriedly without turning to her.

"Harry!"

"Your brothers and parents will be worried about you. You should go to them…and stay with them. Stay with them until all of this is over" He continued to keep his body turned away from her voice.

"HARRY!" Ginny yelled. "We're going to be together after all of this is over. Tell me that after all of this time…that after everything we've been through…and everyone we've lost" Tears began to pool in her eyes. "Tell me that we'll still have each other…now and for always…just tell me that."

He started to look back at her, but apparently thought better of it.

"Ginny" He struggled to keep his voice from shaking. "I have to go now, and you should too."

"What exactly is it that must be done to kill him?"

"Ginny" He started to shake his head.

"TELL ME…please."

"I'm the eighth Horcrux" Ginny began to shake her head slowly. "In order for Vol-_him_ to die..." He turned looked into her tear-filled eyes. "Ginny I have to die."

It was as if time itself had stopped. Then suddenly…

"NNNOOOOOOOOO! No no no! Tears now flowed freely from her eyes. Her worst fears were becoming reality. "There must be another way!"

"There is no other way!" Harry walked forward. "This is the path that has been set for me and I must make this sacrifice and follow it."

"No…I refuse to believe that…we…we just need more time."

"We're out of time!"

"Run away with me!" Ginny said suddenly.

"What?" Harry whispered weakly.

"Let's just run away…forget all of this…we'll have each other…our lives would be perfect…" She said imploringly while smiling at the thought.

"And your family?" Harry asked "Would you leave everyone to die?" Ginny's smile slipped as she remembered what would happen to her brothers…parents…everyone. "No Ginny…even if I was willing to do that…I could never do that…just as I could never ask you to leave either." He turned and took a step towards his destiny.

"Please don't leave me here…in this world…alone." She whispered as one final plea. "I'll die without you…I love you."

Harry looked back at her one last time.

"I love you, too…I always have." He quickly went to her.

They kissed…knowing that they would never see each other again in this lifetime…knowing that this was the only goodbye that they'd get. Harry gently took her face between his hands, and looked into her tearful eyes. She looked up at him.

"I'll never stop loving you." She breathed as he kissed the top of her head softly.

"Remember…no matter what happens…I will always be with you."

Then with that he left to meet his death in hopes of saving the ones he loves.

She looked after him, frozen in grief. Then whispered, knowing that he would hear her, two words…..

"Don't Go."

…

**A/N: Well there you have it. I hope you like it. If you didn't like it, then please don't feel like you have to leave a comment. No flames! I can understand grammatically inquiries, but if you just didn't like the story…please keep your reviews to yourself. Now if you did like it… or at least didn't hate it, then feel free to leave a comment/review. **


End file.
